Robert Drake (Earth-One)
Bobby Drake, (better known as Iceman), was a powerful Mutant with the power of Cryokinesis. When Bobby was fifteen, he joined the X-Men after being saved by them, and is currently still a member. Biography Early life Robert Louis Drake was born in Long Island, New York on November 15, 1989 where he was raised until the age of 6, before relocating with his mother to Orlando, Florida to care for his ailing grandparents. When he was a young boy, his father left, leaving his mother to raise him by herself, because of this, Bobby spent many hours in the principal's office for his portrayal of the 'class clown'. When he was ten years old, he and his mother moved again this time to Floral Park, Long Island, New York, because of his mother's job and to visit her sister. As a way to release some of his built up creative energy, his mother enrolled him in acting class. Bobby first discovered his mutant abilities a few years later when he became unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. He was able to keep his discovery hidden to everyone but his mother, and was soon able to gain control over the feelings. Joining the X-Men In in his freshmen year of high school, a school bully named Rocky Beasely convinced his gang of friends to attack Bobby and Judy Harmon (his girlfriend at the time). Bobby panicked and encased Rocky in ice, saving Judy but revealing his abilities to his peers. Bobby's newly revealed abilities were not accepted, and the people of his town, organized a lynch mob, believing Bobby to be dangerous. The mob broke into his household and overpowered them. The local police noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made it's way to Professor Charles Xavier, who became interested in Bobby for his Mutant team called the X-Men. Scott Summers was sent to recruit Bobby, and after Bobby turned him down, the two mutants got into a small scuffle. After they escaped, both of them were caught by the same mob. The mob was stringing Scott and Bobby up to be hanged when Professor X and the other X-Men Beast, Jean Grey and Storm and Angel where able to stop the mob and Professor X used his abilities to erase their memories. Grateful for saving his life and yearning to be like Scott, Bobby enrolled in Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters and joined the X-Men to become their seventh member. As Iceman, Bobby became their youngest member, alongside Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Alex Summers, David Xavier, Jean Grey and Warren Worthington III. Bobby's lighthearted approach to disaster marked him as the comedian of the group, and eased tension among his teammates. Soon after Bobby joined, he and the X-Men recruited Peter Rasputin, Kurt Wagner, Anna Marie and Logan. Bobby and Pete became best friends, however they both were attracted to the same girl, Kitty Pryde to whom they were both close too. For a long time, they both fought over her, and after dating both of them, Kitty ultimately chose Peter. At first Bobby was mad, but he eventually got over it, after they rescued and recruited a girl named Jubilation Lee, and she became Bobby's new main love interest. Eventually the two entered into a relationship, although it would become an on again off again romance. Not too long after, the X-Men joined forces with the Avengers to defeat the Brotherhood on Avalon, in which resulted in Magneto being put in prison. With Magneto's imprisonment, the Brotherhood was in disarray and the rest of them either escaped or were arrested. Second year student After Magneto was defeated, things returned to normal around the Mansion and Bobby helped recruit several new mutants over the summer of 2005 including Allison Crestmere, whom he briefly dated. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, the Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Iceman was able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column was determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Iceman was able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he was creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he was not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. Personality and traits Bobby Drake was often obnoxious, arrogant, and frustrating, but had a kind heart. Relationships *''Relationships'': Robert Drake/Relationships *''Family'': Robert Drake/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Kitty Pryde *Jubilation Lee *Allison Crestmere Friends *Kitty Pryde *Peter Rasputin *Sam Guthrie *Jubilation Lee *Roberto da Costa *Julian Keller *Allison Crestmere Notes *Bobby was a fan of movies, including Harry Potter, Star Wars, Pirates Of The Caribbean and Lord Of The Rings. *Bobby was a fan of the TV shows Burn Notice, Psych and Modern Family. *Bobby's main downfall was his cockiness. *Bobby often butted heads with Remy and Alex. *Bobby looked up to Scott like a big brother. *Had naturally curly hair. *Favorite book was "I Am Legend". *Claimed to be friends with Batman, Iron Man and Deadpool, though no one in the X-Men believed him. Links *Bobby Drake/Gallery *Bobby Drake/Quotes References Category:Males (Earth-Two) Category:X-Men members (Earth-Two) Category:Mutants (Earth-Two) Category:Americans (Earth-Two) Category:Humans (Earth-Two) Category:Musicians (Earth-Two)